


KuroBasu: AU series

by xxxshino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxshino/pseuds/xxxshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Psycho Pass AU.</p><p>Kuroko joins Division One as a new Inspector. He's not too sure what he has gotten himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KuroBasu: AU series

**Author's Note:**

> I am not staying true to Psycho Pass' original plot. Slight OOC for Akashi. This fic is meant to be lighthearted in nature.

I: Psycho Pass

He figured that luck was not with him today. It had started pouring out of nowhere when he was on his way rushing to the scene; somehow regretting his decision to ignore today's forecast and advice to bring an umbrella out.

This was a bad omen. 

Automatically tuning out the loud patters of water and the distant rolling of thunder, he mulled over the idea of being an Inspector. Would this job truly fit him, like how the system has described, or would be it be a total disaster? As if to spite him, the rain poured even more heavily. Groaning inwardly, he picked up his pace. 

Kuroko Tetsuya figured that he could get used this.

Running through the crowd and shoving his way through as efficiently as he could (shouting "excuse me!" doesn't work for people like him, he's not the type to do so anyway), Kuroko had managed to arrive at the investigation site slightly later than the indicated time. Division One's situation must have worse than he'd thought for it to be, considering that he had to start work immediately after receiving his posting results. Must be a manpower shortage, Kuroko mused. A tall, green-haired bespectacled man was already at the temporary operating station, busy reading through the files via his electronic watch. He seems to be unaware of the fact that Kuroko was already standing right in front of him. Not as if anyone would be able to see him, usually.

Tugging slightly at the Inspector's sleeve to get his attention, the blue haired male spoke slowly, afraid of startling said man too much. "Excuse me, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, the new Inspector assigned to Division One. I suppose you are Inspector Midorima?" 

"Geh!" Flinching and coughing a few times, he adjusted his spectacles slightly before regaining composure. At least Midorima didn't react too badly to his lack of presence. 

"Y-Yes, I am. I must say I didn't see that coming. Do refrain from doing that in the future," another cough to cover the stutter and embarrassment,"I am aware that the notice was short, however, since there is a lack of manpower on site, please be aware that you will not be treated like a greenhorn. I will require you to fulfil the duties of an Inspector to your very best." Catching the MWPSB jacket thrown at him, Kuroko inspected his surroundings for a bit before focusing on the black paddy wagon that has just parked outside. The doors opened, revealing a group of similarly-dressed men seated in the interior of the vehicle. 

"They will be your subordinates --- the Enforcers. All of them are capable hunting dogs who will aid you in capturing latent criminals, especially the ones who are aggressive and on the run. You seem like the type who will have trouble chasing after people." Midorima adjusted his spectacles as he sized up the new inspector. Kuroko could see disapproval and disappointment in his eyes.

The blue haired male don't think he will be able to cooperate very well with his colleague in the future. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm? I don't see the new Inspector around, Midorimacchi." A blonde male was the first to step out of the paddy wagon and run towards the shelter, shielding his head from the rain with his coat. Three other Enforcers with weirder hair color soon followed after. Though, Kuroko wasn't really in the position to comment on their bizarre hair colors... Opting to remain silent and to wait for Midorima to introduce him instead (he doubt he wanted to be reprimanded for surprising people with his lack of presence again), Kuroko simply observed the group of Enforcers. There was the noisy blonde, a tanned male that looked unkempt and bored, a tall purple haired male who was busy snacking, and...

A red haired male who was smiling at him, eyes curved. 'Talk about being creepy...' Kuroko merely acknowledged him by giving a small nod.

"This is Inspector Kuroko-" the tanned male and the blonde male tensed up visibly upon noticing Kuroko, "and he'll be joining us starting from today."

"I believe it would be polite to do a round of introductions from everyone here. I'm Akashi Seijuro, pleased to meet you." That smile was still plastered on his face. The blonde was the next to step forward, hand extended.

"Kise Ryota! You look kind of weak, honestly. Be sure not to hold us back!" Another one with a smile permanently stuck on his face. Seriously, are all Enforcers like that? Kuroko thought as he shook Kise's hand reluctantly. 

"Aomine Daiki."

This guy wasn't even looking in his direction. Rude.

"If Aka-chin says so... Murasakibara Atsushi. Man, this is such a chore..." the giant male mumbled as he continued munching on his snacks. 

Kuroko rubbed his temples, perplexed. He would need some time to get used to this.

"Now that introductions have been made, I believe that everyone has read through the files?" Silence. Probably the usual reaction from them, and Midorima continued.

"Good, because we will need to capture this latent criminal promptly. I'll head towards the southwest wing of the building with Kise and Aomine. Akashi and Murasakibara, both of you will follow Kuroko and head towards the northeast wing." 

Ah, that red head. Kuroko preferred if he wasn't teamed up with him from the get go...

"Ehh! I wanted to see for myself how the cutie would fare..." Kise whined, face crestfallen. Thank god Midorima didn't assign the noisy one to him; Kuroko treasures peace and tranquility, thank you very much. Aomine merely yawned in respond and slapped Kise's back out of annoyance. 

"Let's get going already, I want to finish up and go back soon..." 

"Aominecchi is so mean!"

Their voices faded in a distance as the other team ran out into the rain. The weather had cleared up quite a bit and there was only a light drizzle. 

"Shall we go, Kuroko?" Akashi prompted. 

Perhaps the rain had caused Kuroko's mind to play tricks on him, but Akashi appear to be a completely different person now. He can't really put a finger on it. Despite speaking with more... emotions, the aura that belonged to an authoritative leader was still there.

Akashi Seijuro is definitely someone he should be wary of.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps stopped when Kuroko came to a halt and turned to face Murasakibara. Akashi raised his eyebrows, eyes questioning.

"Murasakibara-kun, could I request for you to go by the bridge up there and meet us at the northwest wing? We are... too conspicuous with you around." 

The giant purple haired male simply nodded before moving off in another direction, face apathetic. That actually went rather smoothly, Kuroko thought.  
He was slightly doubtful about Murasakibara taking orders from someone who was new and also smaller in stature. Beside him, Akashi chuckled.

"I don't think I had said anything that could have possibly tickled you, Akashi-kun." Clear blue eyes reflected slight annoyance. Akashi titled his head, eyes glinting.

"My apologies. It is really hard for someone as interesting as you to come by, seeing that we are in an age where individuals are no longer... unique." Kuroko raised his brows slightly. 

"That description doesn't quite fit me, I'm afraid. 'Interesting' is not exactly the best word that people use to describe me," the Inspector pointed to his face, "...seeing that I am not very expressive." This earned a smirk from the red head.

"Oh really?" Akashi stepped closer. A finger lifted Kuroko's chin, forcing the shorter male to look at him. Indeed, eyes are the window to one's soul. Akashi could see that an array of emotions behind those blue orbs - confusion, annoyance and defiance. 

"I beg to differ. Your eyes are extremely expressive, Inspector Kuroko." Scarlet eyes stared back at sky blue ones - the Inspector could feel those eyes sucking him in. 

'This person is bad news.' Warning alarms were ringing off as Kuroko slapped the Enforcer's hand away.

"Please refrain from invading my personal bubble, especially when I am your superior. Let's stay on task and meet up with Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun." Kuroko deadpanned, trying to hide the slight waver in his monotonous voice. The red head huffed amusedly.

With that, Kuroko hastily walked ahead, leaving the red head behind. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kise had badly screwed up the task of immobilising the target at one shot ("Hey, it wasn't my fault that he was on drugs and could move despite being shot by the Paralyser!"), which made the situation more meddlesome than it should have been. Plus, the criminal had taken a hostage with him. As soon the team met up with Murasakibara, they broke into a run to chase after the target. 

Luckily for Kuroko, there wasn't much long distance running to do before the criminal was forced into a corner. He didn't have much stamina after all and it was extremely tiring to keep up with Enforcers who work out regularly. Really, he wonders how Akashi can keep up with Murasakibara, considering that the latter took big strides. 

One hand wielding his Dominator and the other holding his IC, the Kuroko apprehended the criminal.

"This is MWPSB. Please drop your weapon and release the victim, or we will be forced to shoot you."

'Crime Coefficient - 267; Paralyser mode activated. Please take care and shoot calmly. Sibyl beeped.'

"I...I did nothing wrong! It's not my fault... Yes, it's the society's fault! Don't try to stop me or I will kill this woman! Drop your weapons!" The man sneered and thrashed wildly, waving his knife in the air. 

Ah, weapons. Criminals with hostages and weapons are the most troublesome ones to deal with.

Kuroko shot a look at Akashi and Murasakibara, nodding to them. The latter seemed to have doubts about dropping their weapons, but one look from Akashi was all it took to make the him obey. Kuroko silently thanked the red head. Heneeded to distract the criminal's attention away from him, before he could do his... thing.

The Dominators were dropped and kicked away. 

"Ha..haha! Die you people, die!" Picking up the one of the Dominators, the man pointed it at Murasakibara, pulling the trigger repeatedly.  
Probably because taller people seem to pose a bigger threat. The purple haired Enforcer yawned, scratching the back of his head lazily.

"Of course it wouldn't work, the Dominator---"

"---only works when authorised people hold it." The man could only see a blurred mop of blue hair moving behind him before being strangled, loosening his grip on the hostage at that very moment. 

"Ho?"  
That was from Akashi. The other purple haired Enforcer simply stared, almost shocked.

"Take the hostage! I will---" The Inspector's words were cut off as the man struggled, peeling the fingers off his neck. While Kuroko has the skill to pull off an ambush, he certainly doesn't have enough strength to restrain a grown man for long. 

"Aaargh...!" A growl and a flash of shiny metal. The knife in one swift motion, aiming for the throat. Left with no options, Kuroko had to grab the knife by its blade, hand bleeding upon contact with the blade. Where are the Enforcers when he needs them...!

As if on cue, Akashi charged forward.

"How pitiful and desperate you are. Disappear."

Delivering a firm hand chop, Akashi kicked and sent the man flying into a heap of trash. 

"Atsushi!"

One word was all it took for Murasakibara to spring into action and grab the Dominator on the ground.

'Crime Coefficient - 324; Lethal Eliminator mode activated. Please take care and shoot calmly.'

There was a few seconds of blinding light as the shot was being fired; and then there was blood everywhere. The man whom he had been brawling with just a few moments ago was now reduced to a pile of minced meat. 

The dizziness from all the action and the loss of blood made Kuroko a bit nauseous - not to mention the smell of copper and bloodied mess a few meters away from him. His vision was slightly blurred and the world felt like it was spinning.

"I'm pretty sure no one told me about this..." 

Akashi made a strange noise, presumably trying to restrain himself from laughing. Red eyes twinkled with amusement. Kuroko could only give a death glare (that obviously has no effect or whatsoever on the red haired male) while struggling to break free from the vice grip Akashi had on his injured hand.

"A befitting welcome for the new Inspector Division One, don't you think? I look forward to working with you, Kuroko." The blue haired male really wanted to roll his eyes, clearly not amused.

Before the Inspector could even come up with a witty reply to counter Akashi, clearly irritated, was Midorima and his team. 

"Inspector Kuroko, I believe I need an explanation for this situation." 

"..." 

Even though Akashi wasn't exactly the best person to faint on, Kuroko felt it would be appropriate to black out at this very moment. To avoid facing his problems.

He will deal with it when he wakes up. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> If I were to ever continue this, this would be my ideal lineup:
> 
> Momoi - Shion  
> Akashi - Makishima, in which he betrays MWPSB. Can control crime coefficient at will.  
> Kagami - substitute for Akashi, makes a great combi with Kuroko  
> Aomine/Kise - I am not a huge fan of AoKi, but you know, just to pair people up.  
> Ogiwara - ... I guess it's obvious how he will end up...  
> Mayuzumi (???) - Choe Gu Sung 
> 
> That being said, I don't think I will continue. :37


End file.
